If I fall
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: I don't own the song or CM. JJ/Reid. One shot. Getting some ideas flowing x


**Another one shot using a song. But this one has Reid/JJ :D My favorite pair. I do not own CM or Billy Currington. Please review, let me know what you think.**

JJ and Reid sat on the hood of the SUV, staring out over the murky water. Music drifted out of the windows, but they really weren't listening. This last case had been really bad; four children dead, all under the age of six. They hadn't even started living yet. All JJ could think of was Henry and she was beyond ready to be home. She was glad Will left, they couldn't have went on like they were, fighting everyday. But now Henry had to stay with Garcia when the team went away.

Spencer was rattled for a few reason, the most important being that the last boy looked like Henry. He loved the little guy, and he couldn't get the image out of his head. What if it had been Henry? What if he had realized the pattern sooner, would the boy still be alive? What if JJ hadn't shown up whens he did, would he be dead as well? Their unsub had a shotgun to his head when JJ busted in, shotting him.

He sighed, laying back, crossing his arms behind his head. He stared at the stars, wondering how people could kill for pleasure. He knew that the people they dealt with were sick or just down right mean, but he still couldn't understand how they did it. How could they kill an innocent child and laugh about it. He ground his teeth together, wishing he had at least got one good punch in.

"You alright?" JJ finally spoke, leaning back beside him.

"Not really. I keep thinking "What if"."

"Same here," she sighed. "But we got him off the street. Parent's can sleep again without worrying "will my child be next." That counts for something."

"But the parents of the dead children...what are they thinking?"

"Don't torture yourself Spence. I know it's hard, I still do it sometimes, but you can't think like that."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed.

She looked at him for a long time before lacing one hand through his. His lips quirked up in a smile and he gave her a sideways look. "What?" she smiled at him.

"Nothing, JJ." He chuckled, turning his gaze back to the stars. JJ looked at them as well, picking out the patterns that she had been shown as a child. JJ smiled as a song came on, one she was quite familiar with. Will had gotten her hooked on country music, much to Morgan's amusement. He was always teasing her about it.

_There's a little moonlight dancing on the sand_  
><em>There's a warm breeze blowing by the ocean as you're taking my hand<em>  
><em>You need to know where I'm standing now<em>  
><em>That I'm right on the edge of giving into ya<em>  
><em>Baby it's a long way down<em>

_If I fall, can you let me down easy?_  
><em>If I leave my heart with you tonight<em>  
><em>Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right?<em>  
><em>I'm barely hangin' on<em>  
><em>If I fall, can you let me down easy?<em>

Spencer listened, watching JJ. She closed her eyes, letting the music carry her away. The warm breeze blowing in from the ocean cleared her head, filling her nose with the smell of the ocean. Her lips curved up into a smile and Spencer grinned.

_The scent of your perfume floatin' in the air_  
><em>You're looking like an angel lying on a blanket with a halo of hair<em>  
><em>And those lips look too good to be true<em>  
><em>Once I taste that kiss, I know what'll happen<em>  
><em>I'll be at the mercy of you<em>

JJ soon found herself staring back at Spencer. She was lost in his brown eyes and failed to notice his wide grin. He leaned overr and gave her a soft kiss that was less awkward than she would have ever expected. She kissed him back before laying back again, listening to the rest of the song with a smile.

_If I fall, can you let me down easy?_  
><em>If I leave my heart with you tonight<em>  
><em>Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right?<em>  
><em>I'm barely hangin' on<em>  
><em>If I fall, can you let me down easy?<em>

_If I fall, can you let me down easy?_  
><em>If I leave my heart with you tonight<em>  
><em>Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right?<em>  
><em>I'm barely hangin' on<em>  
><em>If I fall, can you let me down easy?<em>

_If I fall, can you let me down easy?_  
><em>Let me down easy, baby<em>

__

"You going to let me down easy?" He murmured, brushing some hair from her face.

"Nope," She smirked as she pushed him into the sand with a laugh. "I'm going to play hard to get,"She laughed before taking off down the beach.

"J-JJ!" He stammered before getting up, running after her, wondering what he had got himself into? Because there was no way he was letting her get away that easy.

**Ok, it was super cheesy, I know. Just trying to get some idea's going x_x**


End file.
